Minecraft The Explorer
by clalexander
Summary: Hey guys! This story is about a kid named Kai who wants to grow up to be an explorer. He goes with his father on a dangerous adventure and almost dies. He grows up to be a great explorer with a family. His father dies later on when he has a family. He and his father are both on the explorer hall of fame right beside of each other!


**Minecraft Explorer**  
Written By: Chloe Alexander  
One day there was a child named Kai. Kai was day dreaming about how one day he would be an explorer. Suddenly, while he was day dreaming he heard his mother calling him from downstairs, "Kai, come downstairs! Its time to go with your father to explore the mountains on the horizon." Kai exclaimed, "Coming Mom!" He swiftly sprinted down the stairs to his father. He was already ready to go! He jumped up and down with excitment and waited impatiently as his father took the stuff out of the chest that they would need on the adventure. When he walked out the door the scent of nature filled the air. Kai heard cows, pigs, chickens, and other animals making sounds nearby at the farm. The mountains were seemingly growing larger as he neared them. He could feel the cool breeze sweeping over him. He and his father walked farther and farther from the house until they reached The Horse 'n' Pig Care Center on main street. His father went inside and took their 2 horses out and helped Kai up on the smaller one then he climbed onto the larger one. His father explained, "Kai, we need to ride towards those mountains. If you can't control the horse I can lead it for you." Kai replied, "I have not rode a horse before. Maybe you should lead it." His father tied a lead to it and he rode in front of it as the small horse followed. Kai and his father were heading up the hills in the horizon. Hours passed and they still didn't stop for even a minute to rest. "Time is precious," Kai's father would say, "Every second counts!" They continued on and on until finally after 10 hours had passed they finally reached an abandoned mineshaft, the place they had planned to explore. Bright torches filled the walls with a orange glare. The wooden floors creeked with every step they took. The spiderwebs tangled their bodies every now and then. Although, Kai was worried about the horses, he knew they were tied to the fencepost and were safe. Anyways, he had to worry about himself because exploring wasn't always a peaceful journey; it was usually a very dangerous journey sometimes leading to fatal occurances and death. Kai and his dad creeped farther and farther into the mineshaft seeing many minerals. What they really wanted was just to explore. They had no need for the minerals at the time. After a few more minutes of walking Kai spotted something, a cave spider spawner. Kai knew cave spiders were very dangerous and could really hurt and endanger people. So, Kai spoke up, "Father, I see a cave spider spawner! Cave spiders are dangerous. What should we do?" His father softly replied, "Well, we have swords don't we? Then, let us fight! Son just remember to stay calm!" Kai nodded and they walked towards it; making sure that they were not to make a sound. When they neared the cave spiders they screeched. They jumped towards them as if they were going for the ultimate kill. Kai and his daddy sliced and slashed; slished and slaughtered through each and every spider. A few seconds later while Kai was fighting off a cave spider he felt a sudden, sharp pain and looked back to see a cave spider biting him. He was poisoned! Kai instantly started dieing away quickly. Helpless, he stood there in slight shock and mainly just pain. The pain grew and he screamed in pain! His father broke the spawner and fought off the rest of them. Kai's father turned around to see Kai about to die away. Finally, when Kai couldn't take the pain anymore he passed out and fell to the ground with a large thud! "Kai! Don't die, please!" His father screamed in terror, shock, and sadness. His father was worried he might lose his one and only son, Kai! Kai's father had brought some potions with him. He splashed it on Kai but he still didn't wake up. He had no way to know if he was alive or not. A few hours of trying to help Kai later he heard footsteps, growing louder as they came closer and closer. When the footsteps were really close Kai's father saw a person walking through the mineshaft. The mystery person said, "Oh, hello there! I thought I was alone here. My name is Alex. I am a doctor. I explore to find injured people and help them. You can call me Dr. Alex or just Alex. Also, I am curious. Who is that young boy laying behind you?" Kai's father relieved, replied to him, "Well Dr. Alex, My name is Kenny. Behind me lays my 14 year old son, Kai. He wants to grow up and be an explorer. He hasn't gone out on his own yet like most boys his age. He told me not long ago that he wants to go out on his own when he is 15. Kai is injured badly. He was poisoned by a cave spider. I fought them off and broke the spawner. He passed out and fell to the ground. He hasn't woke up since. I'm not sure if he is alive but i hope so. I splashed a health potion on him a few hours ago but he didn't wake up. I am relieved you are here. Can you help him?" Dr. Alex nodded and got straight to work. First he checked if Kai was breathing. He was, but very slowly. Then he checked his heart beat. It beated about 20 times a minute. This wasn't good. He injected some stuff to cure the poison, hopefully. Finally, Dr. Alex spoke, "Your son, Kai he is on the edge of death. But the good news is he should wake up soon and be fine. If you waited any longer he would've died. You are a very lucky father, Kenny. If he does not wake up with in an hour give him this. I must go now!" Kenny nodded and Dr. Alex took his leave. An hour passed so Kenny gave him that stuff Dr. Alex gave him. He woke up and his heart was beating rapidly, like a firework. Just like it should! He was breathing fine. The two of them walked out of the mineshaft and into the blazing sunlight. As they rode off the sun began to set. They needed to hurry home! 10 more hours passed and they finally arrived, beat up by zombies, shot by skeletons, and of course blown up by creepers. They were in bad shape but alive. When they got off their horses they fell to the ground. So tired and miserable from the pain. Kai's mother took them inside and cared for them. Years have passed since then and today Kai has his own family. He did grow up to be an explorer just like he wanted. He takes his children with him sometimes when it won't be too dangerous. Kai's father died a few years ago and since then Kai has been alot less cheerful. He misses his father but still goes on with his life. Kai was a great man and is honered in the explorer hall of fame for all his great adventures. His picture and named on the wall was right beside his father's. Kai loves both of his families!

when it won't be too dangerous. Kai's father died a few years ago and since then Kai has been alot less cheerful. He misses his father but still goes on with his life. Kai was a great man and is honered in the explorer hall of fame for all his great adventures. His picture and named on the wall was right beside his father's. Kai loves both of his families!


End file.
